Conformity
by Nyum Fwah Productions
Summary: Inspired by series. Its easy to conform to those urging you forward, for refusing the throng of 'yes-men' in our society would condemn oneself to loneliness. And no one wants to be alone-right? Yes-of course. So nice to be agreed with. cont of painbldsjo


_This is a story I wrote separately that could be seen as an addition to my other story Pain Bleeds Joy. However, it could be read alone as well. _

_Enjoy! If you want an explination, or have any crtitisism, please feel free to review!_

_With all due respect,_

_ Nyum Fwah Prductions_

**Conformity:**

It was quiet here, pleasant even. Growing up in New York really helps one appreciate places that are quiet, except for the occasional whine from some dying animal or another. Also the constant stream of voices from some woman stuck in a cage, swathed in orange, rattling on about an outbreak ("Outbreak...Delusional Grouping Disorder...") or some other nonsense, her voice a gentle hum, adding to the symphony of oneness within the vociferous silence. Everyone in the room nodded in assent to the observation, cementing its truth within reality. It's nice to be agreed with, really. Our head suddenly looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"It's time," said the Man in Blue. It was a nice color blue, deep and mellow, like a deep lake of calming acceptance. But it was best not to dwell on such things, right? But of course. Having a troupe of yes-men really does brighten up the day.

Lost in thoughts, the journey to the Room-with-the-Metal-Door was quite short, really. Ah, that mumble of assent truly helps one appreciate the abilities of the mind. The room was quite blasé, with its-

"So how are you feeling today?" asked the Man in White.

It is quite rude to interrupt one's train of thought- voices angrily hissed in agreement. When the Man in White interrupts one's train of thought, it is important to pretend that such anger is non-existent to avoid social mishaps and occurrences that might stimulate the Man in Blue to join our social circle (because, despite his color, you know, his disposition was quite abrasive, as We all agree).

One replies in the standard manner, stating that everything was fine except that, "While one expects certain normal occurrences while going shopping, one does not expect something unusual to happen whilst going shopping this morning."

"This morning?" questioned the Rude Man in White, eyebrows raised, an incredulous look upon his visage. Was the Rude Man in White obtuse?

"Yes. This morning. The vegetables looked normal; however as one happens to meet someone much like yourself, one believes that despite shopping being a tedious task, it can become something similar to a paranormal encounter."

"Like me. How is that, exactly?"

Of course, Obtuse Rude Men in White would not understand when they are being insulted, so one pretends that they did not hear their inquiry, and pursues the former topic of conversation, tactfully eluding the question.

"At any rate, the oddest things may occur to one whilst perusing the vegetable aisle. After all, seeing a troupe of purple beetles nestled in between the carrots and the cucumbers is quite odd, is it not?" Everyone in the room clamored in agreement, because, after all, purple beetles are quite odd. Everyone, that is, except for the Obtuse Rude Man in White.

"Well, beetles are bugs, so I would assume that they would be attracted to vegetables. However, I am-"

"Like the beetles." It is difficult to remain calm when an Obtuse Rude Infuriating Man in White refuses to submit to the standard procedure and agree with the rest of Us. "Always scurrying about attempting to redeem your pointlessness." Yes, the aforementioned statement may seem quite discourteous, but it was, in fact, not rude at all; the Obtuse Rude Infuriating Man in White was too moronic to comprehend any form of intelligence. It is clear to one that such courses of action are correct, as everyone in the room patted one on the back in a congratulatory manner.

A short silence ensued, after which the Obtuse Rude Infuriating Forgetful Man in White inquired, "Where were you this morning, David?"

Everyone in the room turned to each other in bewilderment; none of them were 'David.' You see, when one is addressed in a manner that does not apply to him or her, confusion ensues.

"Pardon? If you wish to address others, one might suggest you recall their identity. If, perchance, you are attempting to address the people who are situated across this metal table, then you had received the answer prior to your question: out shopping."

The Obtuse Rude Infuriating Forgetful Man in White asked gently, "I thought we had covered this in our last session, David. Well, why don't we try this again. David, do you mind doing me a favor?"

'_We' _had covered this in our last session?How dare the Obtuse Rude Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Man in White even entertain the possibility of him being one of Us! We began shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"Once again, no one in this room may be identified by the name you seem to be fond of using."

"Alright, then. Would the person sitting opposite of me try to do me a small favor? Just try saying 'I am here.' I know it is difficult to face yourself, but I know you can do it. I believe in you."

How dare the Obtuse Rude Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Man in White attempt to cajole one to separate Us! It is imperative to remain outwardly calm. It is important that We retain our anger, lest the Man in Blue act out against Us.

"...No."

"Just try it. It's only a letter, 'I'."

It was getting rather difficult to control Our breathing. It was necessary to retain the original subject matter in order to maintain the facade of "normalcy." We would not be deleted again.

"So would you believe the hilarity of it? Purple beetles- imagine!" Often idiots may be deceived by a jovial attitude, and therefore the assumed conclusion of the effort to portray such a demeanor should have been success.

But the Obtuse Rude Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Man in White merely sighed. "Let's try this again, shall we? Weren't you, the person opposite me, in your room all of this morning? Is 'one' positive that 'one' was at the grocery?"

The Rude Obtuse Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Man in White was also Inattentive; of course one was positive that one was at the grocery, or else why would one have said such? It is extremely difficult to comprehend what occurs in such inattentive minds. One must follow the correct form of action in response to such, and therefore one stares as those around him or her rain insults upon the deserving subject, occasionally nodding at the particularly vicious insult.

"I am simply making sure you truly believe that you were at the grocery store; it's not so hard, please try answering the question, for me."

"Such a question does not dignify a response."

The Rude Obtuse Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Inattentive Man in White cocked his head. "Do you find the question insulting, David?"

"_There is no 'David' in this room._ Stop using the name _immediately."_ One could not prevent the coldness from seeping into one's voice, as The Rude Obtuse Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Inattentive Man in White persisted to impose the identity.

"Well then. Why do you think you become so angry when I say your name, David?"

Because you deny Our existence! "Because that name is not the identity of anyone in this room." Revealing ourselves would only lead to another unfortunate meeting with the Evil Man in White with Sharp Things that Silenced.

The Rude Obtuse Infuriating Forgetful Irrational Inattentive Man in White sighed. "Here, let's try something new. Why don't you try saying the alphabet again?"

We remained silent, afraid that speaking would reveal Our fury. Why should We participate in such a childish exercise?

"I'll say it with you if you like. Here I'll start: A, B, C, D, E..."

Well, really, in order to alleviate suspicion, it would be wise to participate. "F, G, H, I, J- Is this truly necessary?"

The Rude Obtuse Infuriating Forgetful Irrational _Devious _Man in White smiled. "See? It's not so hard to say 'I'. It's just a letter."

The yes-men turned to me, panic written across Their faces. No! No no no no _no_! My eyes rolled back into my skull. They were disappearing, _disappearing! _All of them!

The Man in White questioned the behavior; "Is there something wrong, David? Are you all right?"

My head was on the table, the cold metal chilling the sweat that had formed upon my brow. I was groaning uncontrollably. I was Alone. My arm was grabbed, but I struggled against it. I reached out to them. "Please! Come back, come _back!" _I was forced to lie still by the blue clad demons that held me from being Us again. The Evil Man in White with Sharp Things that Silenced approached me. I struggled harder- They would truly not come back, like the last time, if he stabbed me. "I don't want to be alone, I don't want-"

Gone. They were gone. My mind was so empty. This cell was too quiet. I felt the hotness of my own tears on my face. "Please," I whispered hoarsely, the sound inaudible over the moans of death. The silence was torturing me. "Please, come back. It hurts, so _please._" The cushioned mattress of my bed seemed to be digging into my back, breaking my spine. "I didn't mean it, you know. I promise I won't do it again- that _one _won't do it again, really, I do." The tears were like a deluge, spilling over my cheeks, staining my tongue with saltiness.

But there was nothing but the moans and the voice of the female reporter, ("'Tree-men'... Outbreak...Delusional Grouping Disorder..."), stridently piercing my eardrums , her figure projected on the wall, an image swathed in orange, my breath hitching in sobs as I waited, waited, waited, _waited_-

And then I felt a stirring, a feeling, somewhere in the back of my head, a tingling where my hairline met my neck. My lips twitched in what might have been a smile. They would be back. I could _feel _Them. They could not be truly silenced forever. It might take months, or days, or years, but someday 'I' would finally cease to exist, and We could become an Us again.


End file.
